Kindle Fire With Snow
by Celtic Cat
Summary: Sequel to Doubt That the Stars are Fire. A war between goddesses. Complete Please, R and R
1. Surprise

The crew of the Andromeda do not belong to me. Neither does Charlemagne, more's the pity. Since the show never mentioned the name of Charlemagne and Elsbeth's first son, and I made the second one, I have taken liberties. But then, don't I always?

Kindle Fire With Snow

Charlemagne watched as the rest of his baggage was loaded onto the ship. Nearby, Meaghan was hugging Richard and William. Even though they were Elsbeth's sons, Meg mothered them as much as her own children, and the two boys accepted her as such, not really being able to remember any other mother. He knelt down to say good-bye to his children by Meaghan. Leander gazed at him solemnly with his vibrant blue eyes, and a finger in his mouth, which Charlemagne removed. He hugged the little boy and ruffled his hair. Bekka and Tamara were clutching their mother's skirts, but came willingly enough to their father when he held out his arms to them. How precious they all were! And how he hated to leave them. But when Elsbeth's family had expressed an interest in seeing her children, how could he refuse? Especially when Meaghan backed up the request. Charlemagne found it very difficult to deny Meg anything.

At last, Charlemagne took Meg into his arms. "I'm going to miss you, Meg," he whispered, and kissed her.

"I'll miss you too, love," she answered. "But the children should know their mother's family. At least, Elsbeth's children should," she added with a wry smile. "I'm not sure I'd want to subject innocent children to my family."

Charlemagne smiled at the imagery. He himself had only met one of Meg's, or rather Aphrodite's family. His one meeting with the war god convinced him that he really was in no hurry to meet the rest of his in-laws.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Charlemagne asked. While the invitation had, grudgingly, included him, it had pointedly excluded his wife and their children. But he was pretty sure that if he had gotten stubborn and denied their request until it included all his family, that eventually they'd capitulate.

"Not this time, love." His wife smiled up at him. "Let them meet the children without the presence of outsiders. There will be other times."

"I just hate spending so much time away from you, Meg." Charlemagne sighed. "Take care of yourself, my goddess, and try to stay out of trouble."

"You worry too much," Meaghan scolded softly. "We'll be fine Charlemagne."

They exchanged one last kiss, and then, Charlemagne led Richard and William onto the waiting ship.

&&&&&&&

Meaghan watched the ship depart with a feeling of foreboding. She tried to dismiss it. After all, the Sabra-Jaguar weren't currently at war with anyone. The ship wouldn't be going through any particularly dangerous territory. She decided it was merely a mild case of depression brought on by the thought of not seeing her husband and two of her children, (for she thought of them as hers), for a month. And yet the feeling persisted. Gathering the three remaining children up and taking them back to the ducal palace, it still nagged at her. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that it was a premonition, which was silly. It wasn't as if she was a god anymore.

&&&&&&&

Charlemagne stood at the viewport with the two little boys, watching their home fade out of sight. The children were uncharacteristically silent, awed by their first trip into space, not to mention their first time away from home and all that was familiar. As the fine tracery of slipstream filled the viewer, Richard, the youngest of his sons, put a finger in his mouth, just as Leander did. With a sigh, Charlemagne removed it.

William, now a sturdy five year old, looked up at his father questioningly. "Why isn't Mama and L'ander and the babies coming with us?"

"Leander," Charlemagne corrected automatically. "Because your grandparents want to meet you and Richard, William." He squatted down to bring himself more on a level with the boy. He pulled Richard's finger from his mouth again. "You're getting to be a big boy now, son. You do know that Mama isn't your real mother, don't you?"

William stared at him for a moment, then said loudly and stubbornly, "She is so my mama."

Richard spoke for the first time. "Want Mama," he said simply, then, he started to cry.

Charlemagne hugged his sons and wondered what he had been thinking to leave Meg behind.

&&&&&&&

Charlemagne was awakened from an admittedly restless sleep by the feeling of the ship being buffeted by something, he couldn't even begin to guess what. Then, it stopped dead in space. Used as he was to space travel, he could tell the difference. He got up and went into the next room, where William and Richard were. Even though there were two beds in the room, and they had been put to bed separately, the boys were now curled up together in one bed. They slept the sleep of the innocent, lashes curling down their dusky cheeks. He started to tiptoe out so as not to disturb them, when a sound as loud as a thunderclap shook the ship, and both children woke up crying. He picked them both up and tried to quiet them, but couldn't tell them that nothing was wrong, when something so obviously was.

He carried the boys back into his own room and was confronted by a pair of strange women. One dark as midnight, and the other fair as dawn. He stopped in his tracks.

The dark one spoke. "Have all the others on the vessel been sent back to whence they came, sister?"

The fair one answered. "They have. I would have sent the children as well, but he already held them. It was too difficult to get a grasp."

The other rejoined. "Just as well, perhaps. I perceive that Aphrodite has a fondness for them as well. Let her suffer."

Charlemagne gave an involuntary start at hearing his wife's true name. If these two were in any way connected with her, they were powerful beyond his ability to cope with. And they seemed to bear a certain amount of animosity towards her. Not good.

"Selene," the fair one protested. "Our quarrel is with Aphrodite, not with a pair of mortal children. Let me send them somewhere safe, at least."

Her sister looked annoyed, but conceded. "Send them to the ship where she dwelt for a time, Eos. What was the name? The same as the girl who was to be sacrificed to the kraken."

"Andromeda," Charlemagne spoke quietly.

"That was it," Selene agreed. "Put your children down, Charlemagne. We will not harm them."

Charlemagne was reluctant to comply, he had no reason to trust these two, and a great deal of reason to distrust them. Besides, he was a Nietzschean, distrust was in his nature. "I'd really rather not."

Eos stepped over to him and looked him in the eye for a moment, then stood there expectantly. When Charlemagne held his ground, she looked at her sister in frustration. "He cannot be compelled! He must be immune."

"Nonsense!" her sister snapped. "How else could Aphrodite have won him over since she chose to hide her true beauty?"

"I tell you, Selene, he cannot be compelled." Eos glared back at her. She then returned her gaze to Charlemagne. "If you wish no harm to come to your sons, Nietzschean, then put them down so I can send them to be among your friends. Do it not, and they will suffer for your stubbornness."

The boys had sometime since ceased their whimpering to stare at the new faces. When Charlemagne set them on their feet, they went willingly enough to the fair-haired woman.

"First this," she said, pulling out a small bottle of clear liquid. She removed the stopper and touched it to each of the boy's tongues. Then, his sons disappeared.

"What did you do to them?" Charlemagne demanded. "What's in that bottle?"

"Calm down, pretty," Selene cooed. "Just a small drop, that's all. So they won't remember seeing us."

"Lethe?" Charlemagne asked, feeling sick. They had been tampering with his son's memories.

"They will have lost no more time than a few moments." The fairer of the two laughed, then strolled back to Charlemagne and curled her arm around his. The darker sister did likewise on the other side. Then, the ship disappeared.

&&&&&&&

Dylan Hunt was speaking quietly to Rommie when the two little boys suddenly appeared on the bridge. Two familiar little boys. Two scared little boys. He knelt down in front of them.

"Hello boys, do you remember me?" he asked hopefully. How in the hell did they get here? And where were Charlemagne and Meaghan?

The older one, William, he recalled, nodded shyly. Richard said, "Want Mama," and started crying again.

Trance entered the bridge and took everything in at a glance, and without a word, she gathered the children into her arms. "Ssshh, don't cry. We'll get you back to your mama." The words worked like magic, and the tears and sniffles ceased.

Dylan stood up. "Andromeda..,"

"Connecting you to the ducal palace, sir," the AI responded.

Hunt sighed. Having a crew and ship attuned to you was one thing, being able to finish giving an order was another. Meaghan's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Dylan what can I do for you?" The red-head smiled at him, not being able to see the children, below the level of the screen's range.

"Meaghan, where is Charlemagne?" he asked.

"Why he's taking William and Richard to see Elsbeth's parents," she replied, looking a little perplexed. "Is something wrong?"

"William and Richard are here," Dylan explained. "They just appeared out of nowhere."

The boys had recovered enough from their grief and disorientation the hear the familiar voice. "Mama," they shouted as one.

Meaghan's fair complexion went from creamy to ashen. "And you say that Charlemagne isn't with them? What about his crew?"

"No one," Hunt informed her. "Just the children." He was about to say something else when a beeping noise came from Meaghan's end of the circuit.

"Just a moment, Dylan, there's another call coming in." Meaghan didn't switch off, but went to another screen. In a few moments she was back. "I don't know what to make of this, Dylan, but the crew of Charlemagne's ship just appeared in the ship's hangar. But no ship. And Charlemagne isn't with them, either."

Hunt turned back to the little boys. "Hey guys," he said softly. "Do you think you could tell me the last time you saw your father?"

The children looked at each other, with puzzled expressions on their little faces. "Bedtime?" suggested William tentatively.

"You're not sure, are you?" asked Dylan gently.

William shook his head.

"Trance, could you take the children somewhere and put them back to bed," Dylan asked. "Then we'll see about getting them home where they belong."

Hunt turned back to the screen. Meaghan's face was a picture in terror, and he knew that it was worry for someone so dear to her that she had given up immortality for him.

"We'll find Charlemagne, Meaghan," he vowed. "I don't know how, yet, but we'll find him. In the meantime, shall we bring the children back home?"

"Please," Meaghan whispered softly.


	2. Sorrows and joys

Actually, the ship hadn't disappeared, Charlemagne had merely blinked his eyes, and in that flicker of time, he and the two goddesses were suddenly.., elsewhere. And he wasn't entirely comfortable with the way they were almost twined around him, either. "What do you want from me?" he asked bluntly.

Selene smiled up at him seductively. "Why pretty, we want an immortal husband. And since Zeus treated us so shabbily on that score while giving all to his beloved daughter, we decided to steal you."

Charlemagne turned the thought over in his mind a moment. It didn't exactly come as a shock to him. The immortal part, not the rest. But if that were true, then that meant that Meg was still a god. That would certainly improve his chances of a rescue. If Meg realized it in time. He turned his attention back to the moon goddess. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm already spoken for. And I happen to be in love with my wife."

Eos pouted. "Don't you find us attractive, Charlemagne? We can make you forget all about Aphrodite and your mortal children. And," she added a bit ominously, "you'd better get used to the idea, because you're not going anywhere. You'll be spending the rest of eternity here. With us."

Charlemagne felt an attack of stubbornness coming on. He stopped where he was. "You're both very lovely," he began, hoping to take some of the sting out of his words, "but I am simply not interested. And I do not intend to be your husband."

Their eyes flashed daggers at him. "Come with us, Nietzschean," Selene ordered. "We have something to show you."

They led him to a small room. Inside were a handsome sleeping youth, and on a table, a small cage with a grasshopper inside.

"Our husbands," Eos said bitterly. "Selene's Endymion forever young, but eternally asleep. And my Tithonus, immortal, but withered to an insect. But Zeus always favored Aphrodite. First he gave her son an immortal wife, now he grants you immortality. It isn't fair."

"My condolences," Charlemagne said coldly. "But it's no doing of mine. And while I certainly understand revenge, I will not willingly be a part of yours. Especially when the target of your retribution is my wife."

"You will change your mind in time," Selene predicted. "And being immortal, we have time to be patient. But not too patient. And just remember, Charlemagne, that while you cannot die, you can be hurt. And being immortal, we could hurt you for a very long time."

Charlemagne kept his features impassive. He wondered just what they would do, and how long he could take it before he broke. Hopefully, he could hold out long enough for Meg to get here. He held on to that thought. Meg would find him. He suddenly realized that he was still in his pajamas. "Do you suppose I might have some proper clothes?" he asked.

"Why?" Eos chuckled naughtily. "You're really not going to need them."

They led him into a large well-furnished bedroom, every bit as luxurious as his one at home. The two goddesses leaned into him a bit, and Selene reached out a bold hand to caress his bare chest.

Charlemagne caught hold of her wrist and pulled her hand away from him and fought to stifle the automatic physical reaction.

Selene, instead of becoming angry, giggled. "He doesn't want to play, Eos."

"Maybe if we leave him alone for a while he'll get lonely," the dawn goddess answered. In the blinking of an eye, the pair vanished.

Charlemagne turned and looked the way they had come in, but the door seemed to have vanished as well.

He examined the chamber carefully. No doors, no windows, no sign of anything that could be used as an exit. There was a table laden with food and drink, and he was about to sit down and refresh himself, when a thought occurred. Meg had told him some stories about how things were when people still worshipped her and her extended family as gods, and something stuck in his head about not eating or drinking anything. He sighed. Well, at least if he were immortal, he wouldn't starve to death. He had a feeling though, that he was still going to get terribly hungry and thirsty.

Then, without thought or warning, he had the sensation that he was no longer alone. He turned and saw two rather unremarkable young women standing behind him.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"We were sent here to serve you," one of the women said. She turned to her companion. "Are they still looking?"

"Not any more," the other answered. The figures blurred, and instead of two plain women, there was a beautiful young couple.

"I'm Eros," the young man introduced himself. "And this is my wife, Psyche."

"How do you do?" Charlemagne said politely. "Should I know you?"

Eros grinned. "We have met, but it was on the Andromeda, and I was in disguise. I'm not even sure Mother knew I was there. I found out about Selene and Eos' plan, but I didn't have time to warn her. Since there are two of them, and only one of me, I don't think I can get you out of here myself, but I can help keep you safe."

"But what about..?" Charlemagne gestured at Psyche.

"She's like you, a mortal that was granted immortality." He put his arm around his wife. "But also like you, she's not a god and has no powers."

"Why are you helping me?" Charlemagne asked bluntly.

"Mother didn't tell you about me, did she?" the youth queried a little sadly. "I know we've had our differences, especially over Psyche, but..,"

"You're Meg's son?" Charlemagne blurted out. It hadn't actually occurred to him to wonder if she had had children before she had met him, even though intellectually he knew that she was older than he could really comprehend.

"Welcome to the family, step-father," the youth said formally.

&&&&&&&&

Trance sighed. She did have work to do, but now that the little boys had had some sleep, and knew that they were going home, they were full of energy and high spirits. She liked children, but they were driving her nuts.

"Andromeda?" she inquired.

The AI appeared instantly. "What do you need, Trance?"

"Is there anyone with some time on their hands who could take over the baby-sitting for about an hour?" Trance asked. "I've got some things that I have to do, and I can't do them and keep a proper eye on the boys."

Andromeda hesitated. "Well, there is someone, but I'm not sure how he'd rate as a baby-sitter."

"Who?" Trance asked, then answered her own question. "Not Harper?"

"Harper," the hologram answered. "I could always monitor and make sure that he doesn't screw up too badly."

Trance took a little hand in each of hers and went to Seamus' workshop and found him idly puttering around. "Harper, I need you to watch William and Richard for a while."

"What?" Harper sputtered. "Me, Seamus the irresponsible, being trusted with kids? You're joking, right, Trance?" When Trance didn't answer, his eyes widened with horror. "You're not joking."

"It's just for an hour or so, Harper," Trance said soothingly. "And look at it this way, you'll have a chance to spend some time with people who are just as mature as you are."

"Ha ha," Harper said sarcastically. Then, as Trance turned to go, he said, "Hey, wait Trance, you can't do this to me!"

"Actually, I can," Trance smiled and left.

"Uh, hi guys," Harper turned to his unwanted guests. Inspiration struck. "Do you like Sparky Cola?"

"What's that?" William asked. Richard just stared with a finger in his mouth.

"Hey, if you leave that finger in your mouth, it's gonna take root there," Harper warned. The little boy giggled and removed his finger.

Harper rooted around and found a couple of cups and poured them about half-full of his favorite beverage. He sat the boys down at the table, and put the cups in front of them when a thought struck him, he really didn't have much experience with kids. "You can drink from a cup, can't you?"

"Course we can," William said scornfully. "We're not babies like the girls are."

"Going to see Mama," Richard said thoughtfully. He picked up the cup and took a sip. "Good."

William followed suit. "I like this."

Harper smiled, maybe this baby-sitting thing wouldn't be so bad. He realized the can of soda was still half-full and chugged the rest. A bit too quickly, as it turned out, and the carbonation reacted as it usually does and he burped resoundingly. The little boys burst into fits of giggles.

&&&&&&&&

When Trance returned to the scene of the crime, as it were, Harper and the boys were playing a rousing game of tag. And there were Sparky Cola cans everywhere. William paused in the chase long enough to pick up his cup and down the contents. He produced a series of small burps, and all three of them started laughing.

"Harper, how much of that junk have you given them?" Trance demanded. The boys had been high-spirited before, now they were practically bouncing off the walls.

"Ah, Trance, lighten up," Seamus protested. "We were just having fun, you know, a little guy time."

"Meaghan is going to skin you alive," Trance said. "You're going to rot their teeth out."

Richard decided that Trance was a fair target in their game. "You're it!" he squealed, plowing into her and knocking her over. Trance just sat on the floor for a moment, looking at the three possessors of Y chromosomes and started laughing.

&&&&&&&&

Charlemagne sat down heavily. This day was definitely not going well. "I'm sorry if I don't seem to be taking this well," he apologized, "but I really was not prepared for any of this. And besides," he added. "Your mother told me she wasn't a god any more."

Eros chuckled. "I think that was a joke on grandfather's part. He gave her what she really wanted while letting her think he was giving her what she asked for." He paused to reflect for a moment. "Grandfather has an odd sense of humor. Like giving the goddess of love and beauty to be the wife of the crippled god."

"Wife?" Charlemagne was taken aback. He could handle the thought that Meg had a son, sort of, but that she was already married..,

"Don't worry about it," Eros advised. "She and father haven't really been together for several millennia. Father's so busy with his tinkering that I doubt that he really ever noticed that she was gone."

Psyche finally spoke. "You can eat and drink if you want to, Charlemagne. The food and drink are safe here."

"Thank you." Charlemagne was about to tuck into it when his manners reasserted themselves. "Would the two of you care to join me?"

The couple exchanged a look. "We'd better not," Psyche murmured. "After all, we're supposed to be the hired help. It wouldn't do for us to be dining with the honored guest."

Suddenly, the pair were a couple of drab young women again. "They're looking," Eros whispered. "Play along."

"Is there anything I can wear here?" Charlemagne asked between bites. "Or am I destined to spend all my time in my pajamas?"

One of the women giggled. He thought it was Psyche, but in this guise, he found them difficult to tell apart. "I'll see what I can find." She went rummaging through some things, and held up clothing that was the height of style in ancient Greece. "Will this do?"

Charlemagne looked in horror at what pretty much amounted to a dress. A very short dress. "I think I'd rather keep my pajamas," he muttered. "Thanks all the same."

"It may take a while," the other one said, "but we'll attempt to get you something more along the lines of what you're used to."

"It would be most appreciated," Charlemagne said with feeling.

&&&&&&&

The Eureka Maru's hatch had barely opened when two ebony-haired little boys ran out full tilt and straight for the dainty red-head in a long-skirted green dress. "Mama!" they cried in unison. Meaghan knelt down and caught them in her arms with tears running down her face. Leander gazed on thoughtfully, then touched her wet face, but said nothing. Meaghan kissed all three boys and said, "why don't you go play in the garden, boys? Mama needs to talk to Captain Hunt."

The threesome ran off, and Meaghan rose to her feet as Dylan, Bekka and Harper caught up. "Thank you for bringing them home, Dylan," she said quietly. Then the tears began in earnest, and Bekka went and put her arms around her. "Where's Charlemagne?" she sobbed.


	3. A Merry Chase

Charlemagne paced around the room restlessly. One of his ersatz servants had finally located some suitable clothing, so he did feel a little less vulnerable. Vulnerable. Now there was an unpleasant word. Especially for a Nietzschean. He definitely couldn't overpower one goddess, let alone two. Possibly he could outsmart them, but at present, he didn't have enough information to formulate a viable plan. Then there was the small matter of escape. If he could get by the irate duo, though, he thought that his step-son could probably get him out.

He also wasn't sure about how he felt about the new revelations about his wife. He had known that she had been a goddess, and still was, apparently, but instead of studying the old myths, he had just rejoiced in her presence and learned only as much about her as she was prepared to tell him. She had left an awful lot out. Like marriage and a child. So, it was an arranged marriage, like his and Elsbeth's had been, still.., He tabled the subject. Time enough to go into it later. Quite a lot of time evidently. Then, he decided it really didn't matter, because he loved Meaghan and always would.

If he had not had a Nietzschean's training and self-control, he would have jumped out of his skin when a hand fell on his shoulder from behind.

"Some sort of warning would be appropriate," he suggested. "Since there no longer seems to be a door to knock on." He turned around.

Eos and Selene stood there looking at him in a manner he was absolutely sure he did not like. "Hello, pretty," Selene cooed. "Are we getting bored? Ready to play?"

Charlemagne decided that tact wasn't going to work anyway, so might as well be blunt. "I seriously doubt that I'll ever be that bored," he stated, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Those silly little serving wenches dressed him, Selene," Eos pouted. "I liked his night-clothes much better." She giggled. "I think I'd like him even better in nothing at all."

"Don't count on that happening," Charlemagne warned.

"Oh, pretty boy," Eos laughed, "I think I can." She waved her hand, and his clothes disappeared.

"That's hardly playing fair, is it?" he asked mildly. He went over to the chest that Psyche had been rummaging through. Even that silly little dress would be preferable to prancing around naked in front of these two predators. The lid to the chest wouldn't open.

"We make the rules here, not you." Selene came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Charlemagne pulled himself free from her and put a meter or so of distance between them.

"A married man and still so shy?" asked Eos. "We don't intend to hurt you, Charlemagne. Unless you force us to. Why push us into causing you pain, when what we are really interested in is pleasure? Yours as well as ours."

"Thank you, but no," Charlemagne said. "Find another playmate, ladies. My affections are entirely devoted to my wife."

"We couldn't care less about your affections." Selene spoke scornfully. "Just your beautiful body. Who knows, maybe if you give in to our demands we may even eventually tire of you and set you free."

"Really?" Charlemagne didn't actually believe that she'd do it for a moment. "And just when do you think eventually might be?"

Selene shrugged. "A millennia or two," she mused. "Maybe three or four. Maybe never. Are you a gambling man?"

"Not with those odds," he muttered.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way, Selene," her fair-haired sister said. "And it really isn't fair that he should be the only one of us with no clothes on."

"I hadn't thought about that," the raven-haired beauty replied. "But you may be right. Shall we?"

The pair of them giggled a little wickedly. Then their clothes disappeared as well.

In deference to how he felt about Meg, Charlemagne thought he ought to close his eyes, but he didn't think that would be the most prudent course of action at the moment. And part of him didn't want to. They were incredibly beautiful. Not, in his eyes, as beautiful as his beloved Meaghan, of course, but they were beautiful. And the sight of them was causing a physical reaction that he simply couldn't control.

"Ooh, look Selene," Eos chirped delightedly. "Maybe he does want to play after all."

&&&&&&&&

Meaghan was trying to get herself under control, but wasn't having an easy time of it. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I'm just so worried about Charlemagne."

"We understand," Dylan said sympathetically. "We want to check with the pilot of his ship to find out the route they were taking. Then we'll go have a look and see if we can find any trace of his ship."

"We certainly shall," Meaghan said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, there being nothing else available.

"Wait a minute, Meaghan," Hunt protested. "Shouldn't you be staying home with the children? We can handle this."

"Since whoever has done this returned the children," Meaghan pointed out. "It suggests to me that they are safe. And I won't rest until I know that Charlemagne is too."

"So you're just going to leave the kids in the hands of the servants?" Bekka was actually a little shocked. She wasn't real keen on the whole motherhood thing herself, but she knew that Meaghan was.

"You're right, I ought to have someone else here with them," Meaghan said. "When Trance called to tell me that you were arriving she said that Seamus got on well with William and Richard." All eyes turned toward Harper.

"Wait just one ever-lovin' minute," Harper protested. "I was just fooling around and playing with them. I don't know thing one about taking care of them."

"That's what the servants are for," Meaghan explained. "They know the routines and all, but the children also need someone a little less.., impersonal to be with them. And impersonal is something you could never be, Seamus." She managed and weak smile and ruffled Harper's hair.

"I think I'm being steamrollered here," Harper groused. He looked at Meaghan's tear-stained face and couldn't help himself. "You know, if it was anyone else, I'd give them a flat no."

"Thank you, Seamus." Meaghan hugged him. "Dylan, I'll have someone take you and Bekka to talk to the ship's crew, then Mr. Harper and I will break the news to the children and I'll pack a few things."

"It never occurred to you that I might say no, did it?" Hunt asked her.

It hadn't. She whirled around to face him. "You wouldn't, would you?" she asked in a small voice.

Dylan sighed. "Damsels in distress are a weakness of mine," he muttered helplessly.

Meaghan brightened a bit. "It's settled then."

&&&&&&&&

When they left, Harper had the two little girls seated on his knees, and the boys gathered close by while he told them an entirely improbable story the hero of which, of course, was none other than Seamus Zelazny Harper. The children probably didn't understand half the words he was using, but he spoke with such feeling and inflection that they were held enraptured by the tall tale. Dylan and Bekka were amazed, and Meaghan felt better knowing he was there with her children.

As the Maru took off, Meaghan said, "I want to thank you both for what you're doing for me. And for Charlemagne."

"You know we'd look for Charlemagne anyway, don't you?" Bekka asked. "I mean, we're the good guys, it's part of what we do."

"I know," her friend answered softly. "But I just have this feeling that I have to be with you when we find him."

"I thought you didn't do that anymore." Dylan looked puzzled.

"I don't.., I mean I can't," Meaghan protested. "Woman's intuition?"

"Being in love?" Bekka suggested.

"If you think I'm going to argue with two women at the same time..," Dylan mumbled. He gave them a weak smile.

&&&&&&&&

If they had only come at him one at a time, Charlemagne thought, he might have a better chance. But there was only so much space in the room, and if he dodged one of the amorous goddesses, the other one would simply cut off his escape.

He was really not enjoying this. And immortal he might be, but he still seemed to be subject to fatigue, and he was starting to run down. He supposed that he might have been able to drive them off rather than run, but he didn't want to raise the stakes just yet. So far there had been no more than threats, embarrassment and pursuit. If he started attacking, he wasn't quite sure where things would go, but he was pretty certain he wouldn't like it there.

Selene stopped chasing him. "He just keeps running away," she complained. "I don't think he's ready to play yet."

Eos joined her, "True, but it was sort of fun to watch him run," she giggled and waved her hand and they were clothed again. "Especially the way his..,"

"How about some clothes for me, too?" Charlemagne suggested hopefully. Threats were one thing, but there was something just too terribly humiliating about being a figure of fun.

Evening and dawn exchanged glances. "Oh, very well," Selene said. "But you're not being a very good sport about this."

Charlemagne found that while he was still shirtless, he at least had pants on now. A major improvement in the state of affairs.

"I don't intend to be a good sport," he remarked rudely. "I have no desire whatsoever to be here. I'm not going to engage in sex with either one of you. All I want is to return to my wife and children."

"You are stubborn, aren't you?" Eos observed. "Maybe that's why I couldn't compel you. But make no mistake, beautiful boy, you are going nowhere."

The furnishings of the room, with the exception of the table, one chair, and of course, the bed disappeared. Furthermore, Charlemagne found that he was manacled to the wall. The chain was rather lengthy, to be sure, but his freedom was being curtailed even more.

"Start re-thinking your attitude, pretty," Selene advised. "The next time we visit, I believe that we're going to be a little more insistent." And between one breath and the next, the pair disappeared.

Charlemagne yanked at his chain experimentally. Rock solid, which was about what he expected. In a sudden, uncontrollable fit of frustration, he kicked the chair over. Then hopped up and down on one foot swearing, since he'd forgotten he wasn't wearing shoes, either.


	4. Who and How

"Sensors picking up a ship dead ahead," Rommie reported. The Andromeda had been slowly and meticulously retracing Charlemagne's path.

"Can you identify it yet?" Dylan inquired.

Meaghan was leaning forward, peering into the viewer intently as if by sheer force of will she could make the ship be there.

"Confirmed," the ship's avatar replied. "It is Charlemagne's ship." She paused. "No life signs."

"I didn't think there would be," Meaghan observed stoically, even though she felt as if her heart were breaking. "Whoever did this sent everyone else on board away. I didn't really believe they'd keep Charlemagne there."

"What do you wish me to do, sir?" The AI appeared on the screen. "It's too large to fit in any of my docking bays."

"We'll tow it," Dylan said. "Once you've got it in close, we'll go over and have a look around." Hunt headed for the exit and Meaghan joined him. "Now, wait a minute, Meaghan," he protested. "Just because there aren't any life signs doesn't necessarily mean it couldn't be dangerous. I want you safe, here on the Andromeda."

"I.., I think I have to go, Dylan." Meaghan put her hands to her temples. "I've got such a headache," she added non apropos, then went on. "Trance too. Yes, I think Trance and I have to be there."

"Meaghan, are you all right?" Dylan was becoming a bit alarmed. Quite literally a perfect physical specimen, she had never, to his knowledge, been ill or suffered from any of the commonplace human complaints.

She swayed for a moment, and Dylan caught hold of her. Then, she straightened and said, "It's gone now, whatever it was."

"I really don't like the idea of you joining the boarding party," Hunt said, half-heartedly. Self-honesty compelled him to admit he had already lost. How had Charlemagne ever managed to argue with her? Dylan knew he couldn't, his will and good sense just seemed to melt away with one glance from those green eyes of hers.

&&&&&&&&

Eros shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Charlemagne, but I just can't seem to get Mother's attention. I thought I almost had her, once, but then I was.., blocked."

"Could she be doing it herself?" Charlemagne inquired. "I mean, since she thinks she's human, maybe she's ignoring it because she doesn't believe it's possible."

Psyche smiled. "Your mother can be very stubborn, love."

Eros sighed. "How well I know." He glanced over at his bare-chested step-father. "Do you want us to get you some more clothes, Charlemagne?"

Charlemagne reflected for a moment, then came to the obvious if unpleasant conclusion. "I doubt if it would be worth the effort," he said slowly. "Damn those two! Meg didn't do anything to them. Why are they taking it out on her?"

Love god and wife exchanged glances. "You really do love my mother, don't you?" Eros asked softly.

"Ares said that they shone with the light of love," Psyche said, a little wistfully.

"They did?" He looked at his step-father appraisingly.

"What was that?" Charlemagne was puzzled. Having been part of that light, he had never actually seen it. And immediately thereafter, people had trod softly around him.

Eros was still staring, so Psyche filled in the gaps. "When two people love truly," she explained. "When there are no doubts or reservations to their love, they create a light. A special, indescribably beautiful light. Ares said that you and Aphrodite showed that light when you took your leave of each other."

Charlemagne looked inquiringly at his step-son, who said, "I wasn't there on the bridge, I got held up below decks."

"And Meg and I did that?" Charlemagne seemed a little in awe himself.

"Which definitely confirms one thing," Eros observed, giving himself a mental shake. "Mother couldn't possibly have compelled you to love her. If she had, there would have been no light of love."

"Meg is an exceptional person." The Nietzschean, despite his current situation, found that blasted, silly grin creeping onto his face at the thought of how much she loved him.

"So, evidently, are you," the love god observed wryly.

&&&&&&&

Dylan, Bekka, Rommie, Trance and Meaghan entered the eerily quiet ship. Dylan, Bekka and Rommie were all looking around curiously, but Meaghan just clung to Trance's arm, looking confused, and in her confusion turning to the alien woman rather than her best friend.

The avatar looked confused as well. "This isn't right," she muttered. "All systems left operating, but the ship was standing dead in space. It should have been drifting, but it wasn't."

"What about the ship's AI?" Dylan suggested. They had already made their way to the craft's bridge.

Rommie touched a few controls, but when nothing happened, put herself in rapport with the ship. Or tried to. "Dylan, the AI is missing. There's not even any sign that there ever was one, except of course that there would have been."

"I thought the Nietzscheans were the only ones with a device that could wipe an AI," Bekka remarked. "But why would they attack Charlemagne?"

"Nietzscheans didn't do this," Dylan said positively. "No signs of any struggle, and besides, there's the little matter of people simply disappearing off this ship and reappearing elsewhere. The Nietzscheans don't have that kind of technology."

"For real," Bekka agreed. "In fact the only time I've ever seen anyone just appear and disappear like that..," She trailed off, eyes widening as she looked at Meaghan.

"Gods," said Trance softly. "It was done by gods. But why?" She too, turned to Meaghan.

"I don't know," Meaghan practically wailed. "I haven't done anything to anyone lately. And now, I'm human, so why would any of them pick a fight with me? I have no way of fighting back."

Bekka came over and hugged her. "I can't imagine you pissing anyone off that badly anyway."

Meaghan gave her a sad smile. "Oh, Bekka, I used to be just awful, when I was younger. Did you ever hear of the Trojan wars?"

"Yeah, but..," Bekka's mouth fell open.

"I was largely responsible for the whole thing," Meaghan confessed. "Thousands of people died because of my vanity."

For a moment, Bekka looked as if she wanted to put some serious distance between the two of them. Then the love she had for her stricken friend came to the fore and she hugged her tighter. "But that's not who you are now," she consoled Meaghan.

"It seems to me that it's an awfully long time to carry a grudge," Hunt observed. "Even for a god. Hasn't anything happened more recently?"

"Mostly I've just been twiddling my thumbs and watching the eons drift by," Meaghan admitted. "I hadn't been around humans for millennia till I came on board the Andromeda. And since I was dwelling with all the others, I think I would have noticed if I had.., annoyed, anyone."

"I have been able to pull up some visual records," Rommie broke in from where she was still working on the control panel. "But they are not intact. They've been tampered with."

"Let's see what you've got," Dylan ordered. "Maybe there's enough somewhere to give us a clue."

Most of the images were random, and merely showing the crew about their various tasks, and then abruptly disappearing. Then the scene fell on Charlemagne's quarters.

Meaghan's knees nearly buckled at the sight of her husband carrying the two whimpering boys. But what happened next..,

The two humans and the android saw and heard nothing but Charlemagne and his sons. Trance saw two distortions, and heard a buzzing sound filling in the gaps between the Nietzschean's replies, but Meaghan saw and heard all.

"Those spiteful little.., bitches," she gasped. "How dare they steal my husband?"

Everyone took immediate notice, partially in shock at hearing the normally genteel red-head using such ungenteel language. Then realization set in.

"Wait a minute," Dylan counseled. "All I saw and heard was Charlemagne and the children." He looked around and got confirming nods from Rommie and Bekka, but Trance just shrugged. "What did you see, Trance?"

"Well, there were a couple of other somethings in the room," the alien confirmed. "But all I saw were blurs. And I didn't actually hear anything identifiable. Did you see and hear it all, Meaghan?"

"Eos and Selene," Meaghan said. "But why would they..," she muttered to herself, then she turned to the android. "Rommie, could you play that through again? And I think, you all should be in physical contact with me." She wore a look of grim concentration on her face.

Rommie obediently hit the playback switch, and joined the group clustered around Meaghan. When the scene replayed, they all saw and heard everything.

"What does this all mean?" Bekka, as everyone else, was mystified.

"For one thing, Bekka," Meaghan informed her. "It means that father tricked me, somehow. I'm still a god."

&&&&&&&

"Caught you!" Selene crowed triumphantly. "Look Eos, our drab little serving wenches are Aphrodite's get and his wife."

"Considering how difficult she made things for you and Psyche, why are you trying to help her now?" Eos quizzed.

"That was a long time ago," Eros muttered. "And I happen to love my mother." He hung his head. He had become so involved in his conversation with Charlemagne that he had forgotten to keep part of his mind tuned to Eos and Selene to avoid what had just happened.

"We're older than you, boy," Selene said darkly. "More powerful. What made you think you could take on both of us?"

"I didn't," he confessed. "I just tried to make sure that you didn't harm him. Mother loves him and she wouldn't want to see him hurt."

"What do you think, Selene?" Eos looked at her sister. "If both of us worked together?"

"It might work," the moon goddess conceded. Both of them bent their concentration and will on Eros, whose face suddenly went completely blank. Then Eos went to Psyche and did the same thing with the same results.

"At least we won't have to go looking for new servants," Selene observed. "They'll mindlessly obey us now. No more trying to help Aphrodite."

"The two of you run along now," Eos commanded. "We'll let you know when your services are required."

Eros and Psyche disappeared.

"Naughty, pretty," Selene murmured. "Trying to get away from us. I hope you're ready to play now." She strolled over to Charlemagne and ran her hands up his chest and back down his arms. Charlemagne didn't speak, didn't move.

When he failed to react, Eos went over to him, tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him. "This is no fun," she complained. "He may not be fighting or running, but he's not helping either."

"Maybe he just needs a little more.., encouragement," Selene said wickedly. One hand slid slowly down his chest towards tempting swell of his manhood.

&&&&&&&

Harper sat back with a sigh and took a swig of his beer. He had decided to allow himself one, since the children were all tucked up into bed for the night. It had been a rather hectic day, but kind of fun. The kids were little bundles of energy, true, but they were smart and inquisitive. Harper got a little dreamy-eyed. He'd always thought he was allergic to kids, but maybe someday, with the right girl. Not the sort of girl he usually chased after, either. But maybe, someday..,


	5. To the Pain

Harper was on his hands and knees in the garden, giving two little red-headed moppets a horsey-back ride. Nearby, the three boys were rough-housing, rowdy, but friendly. Suddenly, Seamus found himself face to skirt with someone.

"What the..," Harper caught himself just in the nick of time. He knew Meaghan would skin him if he swore in front of the children.

"I certainly would, Seamus," Meaghan said. She relieved him of his burden and hugged her little girls.

"Meaghan! I thought you were on the Andromeda." Harper looked completely perplexed. He sat on the ground where he was.

"I am. I mean, I was," she backed and filled. "Well I was a little while ago, and I will be again in a few minutes. I just wanted to see how you and the children were doing."

"But how did you get here?" Harper wasn't showing any signs of moving, so Meaghan sat down on the grass beside him.

Meaghan tried to think how to phrase things. True, Charlemagne occasionally referred to her as his goddess, but they had made a decision about not telling the children, and she was well aware that little ones often understood more than was readily apparent.

"Seamus, you know my real name, of course," she began the long trip around the subject.

"Sure, I was there." Harper didn't think things were getting any clearer yet.

"And you know what I was?" Meaghan went on in her roundabout way.

"Yeah, you were a..,"

"Sshh," Meaghan warned. "Not in front of the children."

"Oh." enlightenment settled in, in some small part. "Okay, I follow you so far."

"Well, it turns out that I still am." Meaghan seemed to be blushing, but whether her embarrassment stemmed from being a god, or not realizing she still was one, was unclear.

"Holy.., stuff!" Seamus was really having trouble keeping his wayward tongue in line. "But what about Charlemagne?"

"If you mean what I think you mean," she said. "I think he's the one that was.., changed. As far as where he is, I still don't know. But now we know who did it and how it happened. I'm sorry to be so cryptic, Seamus, but I'll explain it all later, I promise."

The little boys spied their mother, and Harper took the twins from her before the three young rowdies descended and bowled Meaghan over in their enthusiasm. She kissed and cuddled everyone, including, to his acute embarrassment, Harper, then once Seamus had the children distracted with another of his whoppers, disappeared again.

&&&&&&&

Dylan was pacing the bridge in an agitated manner when Meaghan appeared. "Where have you been?" he snapped. "Andromeda said you weren't anywhere on the ship, you didn't tell anyone where you were going..,"

Meaghan looked a little hurt. "But, Dylan, I told you I was going to check on Seamus and the children."

Dylan looked pained for a moment. "The next time you do that could you please have a little consideration for us ordinary mortals and be a little more specific. I thought you were just going to call home, not go there."

"Oh." Meaghan looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Dylan, I just wanted to see them so badly, I didn't think."

"Well." Hunt looked down at her and felt his temper evaporate. "No real harm done, I guess. But I wish you would quit doing that."

"Doing what?" He had lost her again.

"Every time I get mad at you or try to prevent you from doing something," he explained. "It just.., goes away. You are doing that, aren't you?"

"Dylan, I will swear by anything you like that I have never compelled any of you," Meaghan spoke softly, but with feeling. "You're my friends, I couldn't." She looked up at him, speaking with her eyes as well as her lips.

"Maybe it's just.., you being you," he admitted. He tapped her nose. "Freckle-face."

A smile lit up her features for a moment, the very briefest moment before she remembered why she was where she was in the first place.

"Meaghan," Dylan offered. "Why can't you just pop in or whatever it is you do, to wherever Charlemagne is?"

She shook her head. "It isn't that easy. You have to know where you're going. We're powerful, Dylan, but not all powerful. There are limitations. If I knew where Charlemagne was, I'd have him back here already." She wasn't really crying, but a couple of tears did escape anyway.

The captain of the Andromeda hugged the goddess of love and said, "We'll find him, Meaghan, I promise. One way or another, we'll find him."

&&&&&&&

Selene's hand was scant centimeters from its objective when Charlemagne caught her wrist in an iron grip and forced it away from him.

"So there's still some life in you is there, pretty?" She circled around behind him. "And still resisting us as well." She curled her hands over his shoulders and peeked around him at her sister. "What do you think, Eos."

The dawn goddess considered. "We could tie him down and do as we pleased with him," she suggested.

"I could get that much satisfaction with Endymion," Selene complained. "Maybe we should start hurting him, just a little bit, so he knows we're serious."

Eos looked up at Charlemagne. "I hope you know we don't really want to do this," she told him. "But you leave us no other option."

"You mean you think that if you torture me enough then I'll fall madly in love with you?" Charlemagne was at his most sarcastic. "Sorry, ladies, my ship doesn't slip-stream that way."

"And what good does your love do you now?" Selene demanded. "You are here, you are entirely in our power. Do you think your love will save you?"

"It will." Charlemagne spoke with complete conviction. "Even if Meg never finds me, if I'm stuck here with the pair of you till the end of time, Meg's love will always be with me as my shield and my strength."

"See if it will shield you from this," Eos hissed. She placed her hands on his chest.

Charlemagne stood there calmly, not so much as batting an eyelash.

"Selene," Eos whined. "I don't think it's working."

"You're probably just not doing it right," Selene snapped. "I'll try it." She was already in contact with the Nietzschean, and so just concentrated.

And still, there was no reaction from him.

"See," Eos said spitefully. "He can't be compelled, and we can't hurt him."

"Of course we can hurt him," Selene argued. "We'll just have to go about it the same way the mortals do."

An anachronism, a riding crop, Charlemagne thought it was called, appeared in Eos' hand.

"Where shall I start?"

&&&&&&&&

Meaghan suddenly screamed and doubled over as if in pain.

An alarmed Dylan knelt down beside her. "What is it, Meaghan?"

Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks. "They're hurting him, Dylan. I can feel..," her words were cut off by another cry of pain.

"Andromeda, get Trance up here, on the double," Hunt ordered. He felt incredibly helpless, standing there watching Meaghan flinch and hearing her agonized cries, but he couldn't think of anything to do. All he could do was watch.

Within moments, Trance arrived, and looked questioningly at the captain.

"She said they're hurting him," he explained. "But look at her, Trance. She's the one being hurt." A livid red welt appeared on Meaghan's cheek, accompanied by another scream.

Trance knelt on the other side of her and reached out a tentative hand to touch the swelling mark, but Meaghan shrank back from her.

"Don't touch me," she gasped. "You're too.., sensitive, Trance." She broke off as another of the fiery brands of pain marked her. "If you touched me, it might spill over on to you." As quickly as it had all begun, it ended. Meaghan slumped against Dylan, exhausted.

"It's over, they stopped." Then, the love goddess passed out.

&&&&&&&

Charlemagne had over a dozen flaming red welts on his upper body, and one across his cheek. He felt like he must have ground his teeth down to the gums trying to keep from crying out. The sweat he had broken out in ran onto the wounds and stung.

"Sleep well, pretty," Selene murmured. "And remember, we are going to play. Whether we play nicely or roughly is entirely up to you." And once more, the goddesses disappeared.

The Nietzschean slumped down into the lone chair, rested his head on his arms and silently wept at the pain.

&&&&&&&

Trance insisted on taking Meaghan to medical to check her over. After sending Dylan away, she undressed the semi-conscious red-head and found her upper body covered with welts that matched the one on her face.


	6. A Cry in the Night

Eros and Psyche appeared and silently began bathing Charlemagne's wounds. He tried to engage them in conversation a time or two, but they were mindless automatons, and he saw his chances of escape dwindling even further away.

After they had finished tending to the painful welts, Psyche brought him food and drink. Charlemagne was beginning to find the silence disconcerting.

"Eros." At the sound of his name the god turned and looked at him blankly. Charlemagne stood and went over to him, and grabbing his shoulders, shook him soundly. Eros merely stood and took it and completely failed to react.

In frustration, or perhaps desperation, Charlemagne picked up his nearly empty plate and flung it against the far wall. The only reaction that resulted was that the silent pair went over and cleaned up the mess. Then, they disappeared.

Charlemagne sat back down and wondered how much he could take before he lost his mind.

&&&&&&&

Meaghan was back up on her feet. Even though the marks on her face and elsewhere were rapidly fading, they stood out like beacons against her fair skin.

Meaghan herself was toweringly furious. Trance had never seen her like this, pacing and swearing and vowing terrible retribution on the goddesses who had made off with her husband.

"We have to find them first," Trance reminded her, breaking in on yet another tirade.

Meaghan paused in mid-step. "Oh, I'll find them all right. Somehow, I'll find them, and I'll make them pay for what they've done to Charlemagne."

"Meaghan," Trance began a bit tentatively, "is there anyone you can.., talk to? Find out what's going on?"

Meaghan's features brightened noticeably. "Eros! Of course. He's always, or almost always been a good boy. I'm sure he'll help me out." She closed her eyes and began searching for her son's mind. She seemed to be at it for some minutes. "Now that's odd," she mumbled, her brow furrowing. "I can't seem to find him. I've never not been able to find Eros."

"Is there anyone else?" the alien woman asked.

"That I could count on to help?" The love goddess shook her head. "Most of them are totally self-centered, even after all these long eons. And there are a few who still do bear me grudges several millennia after the fact. Hera persists in resenting me just because I am one of father's bastards. Not that we're all that uncommon. Father always did have a roving eye."

"What about him?" Trance suggested.

"Who? Father?" Meaghan would have giggled at the notion if the situation were not so serious. "He's not exactly.., reliable." She had an idea. "Trance, I'd like to try Eros again. Can you give me a.., a boost?"

"What do you want me to do?"

&&&&&&

Eros sat staring blankly ahead with, literally, nothing on his mind. Then, there seemed to be, almost like an itch in the depths of his brain. He blinked, but the irritation continued and grew stronger. He reached up and scratched his head, but that didn't help because the source was inside his head. Suddenly, his eyes lost the soulless glaze that had characterized them since the goddesses put the compulsion on him. "Mother?" he said softly.

&&&&&&&&

Charlemagne was doing some simple calisthenics, such as he was able to do with the chains in the way, not only to keep himself in shape, but simply to while away the time with nothing to do, and no one to talk to. He intended to work himself into exhaustion. He wasn't sleeping well, these days, and he was beginning to have dreams about his captors that were.., disturbing. He wondered if Eos and Selene were sending the dreams to him. He almost hoped that they were, he hated to think that his own subconscious was doing this to him. He was in the middle of a series of push-ups when he came to the realization that he was no longer alone. He was really getting tired of having people just appear in the same room with him without warning.

He stopped what he was doing and flopped down on the floor. He rolled over on his back and saw.., Meg?

Charlemagne sprang to his feet, and Meg threw herself into his arms, and he had to hide his reactions, for he immediately realized that it was not Meaghan. She looked like his wife, but the movements were not quite the same, and as she snuggled close to him, he could tell that her pheromones were different. The copy of Meaghan pulled his head down to kiss him, and even the way her lips tasted was different. It had to be Eos or Selene, but which one?

"Charlemagne?" The woman in his arms had noticed that he had held back during the kiss.

"I'm sorry, love," he murmured, pulling her closer. "You are so beautiful, Meg. Eos and Selene couldn't even begin to compare to you."

She suddenly pushed him away from her and stamped her foot. And suddenly Meaghan became Eos. "Wretched boy!" she snarled. "Aphrodite isn't even showing her true beauty. How can you say that she is more beautiful than I?"

"Because she is," Charlemagne said simply. "There is no way that she, or anyone else could possibly be more beautiful to me."

"You're a sentimental fool, Charlemagne," the dawn goddess said. "I could be any woman you want me to be. Why cling to your silly fantasies?"

"But you can't be the woman I want you to be," he pointed out. "We just proved that. You can look like Meg, but you can't be Meg. And she is all I want."

She slapped his face, hard, on the side that had the welt yet, and disappeared.

&&&&&&&

"Ow!" Meaghan put her hand to her cheek. Over the original injury appeared a red hand-print.

Dylan looked uneasily at her. He wanted to do something to help her, but how could he when they didn't even know where her tormenter was? "You were saying something about contacting your.., son?"

Meaghan managed a weak smile. "Eros, yes. He is with Charlemagne. Evidently he and Psyche, I really will have to apologize to that child, slipped in, in the guise of servants. Unfortunately, they got found out. Eos and Selene put them under a compulsion. It took Trance's help for me to get through to my son at all. But he's still a little disoriented from the compulsion, so he couldn't tell me exactly where they were." She sighed. "At least I know he's there to try to keep Charlemagne from harm, although what he can do, I'm not sure."

"Why can't he just, well, bring Charlemagne here?" Hunt asked.

"It's too far, Dylan. Especially if he's bringing two people," Meaghan explained. "And you'd hardly expect him to leave his wife to the tender mercies of Selene and Eos, would you? Besides, they seem to have some sort of shielding over the place. If he tried, it would set off all sorts of alarms. My son is good, but he's outnumbered."

"So how do we find them?" Dylan was starting to feel a little helpless.

"Now that he's aware, I can sort of.., focus on Eros," Meaghan informed him. "I can't get us there all at once, but I think I can set us on the right path."

"All right," Hunt sighed. "Where next?"

Meaghan looked at the star chart on the screen. Her eyes seemed to lose their focus for a moment, then she pointed at a spot on the chart. "There."

"Can you get us there, Bekka?" the captain asked.

"Can and will," Bekka confirmed.

&&&&&&&&&

"You're still being very naughty, pretty," Selene told her captive. "I think we've been more than patient with you up till now, but you're going to have to start cooperating."

Charlemagne leaned against the wall and made a rude gesture at her.

"That was the wrong answer," she snapped.

"Or maybe you're just asking the wrong questions," Charlemagne needled her.

"Why do you insist on being so obstinate?" the moon goddess demanded. "You could have everything you desire, and the affections of two goddesses. Yet all you can think of is your dreary, mundane, mortal lifestyle."

"I'm wealthy, I'm powerful, I have five adorable children and I happen to be married to the goddess of love and beauty," he pointed out. "What could you possibly give me that I haven't got? Another wife? I've had two at once, and there were times when I almost felt that was too many."

"More children?" The goddess seemed a little less sure of herself.

"Meg can do that. And in case it has somehow escaped your notice, I infinitely prefer her to you." Charlemagne gave Selene a thorough visual inspection, and the expression on his face said that he most assuredly found her wanting. Then, even though reason screamed that it was a foolish thing to do, he turned his back on her.

It was a mistake, of the worst kind. Unthinkingly, he had presented her with a target for her ire.

Selene didn't even bother conjuring up a weapon per se. Instead, her fingernails became talons and she used them to rake deep gouges down the length of his back, tearing into flesh, and even muscle.

Charlemagne passed out from the pain, and lay on the floor, bleeding profusely.

&&&&&&&

Meaghan screamed once and then she too, passed out. Dylan bent to pick her up, but when he touched her back, his hand encountered something wet and sticky. He pulled his hand away and found it covered with blood. He turned the goddess over and found that the back of her dress was saturated with blood. "Andromeda!"

"Trance is on her way," the AI said.

&&&&&&

Even though it was unnecessary, Seamus felt compelled to check on the children one last time before he turned in for the night himself. He went through the rooms, tucking in a blanket here, or kissing a little face there before he had assured himself that all was well. At least on his end of things. He really wished he knew what was going on.


	7. The Light of Love

They had to soak Meaghan's dress off her, and by the time the process was finished, she was semi-conscious again.

"Oh my god," murmured Trance. "It looks like it was done by.., claws. Even nanobots are going to take some time to do the repairs necessary."

"No," Meaghan mumbled. "Just anchor me, Trance, and keep me from.., going anywhere."

Bekka had finished navigating the first leg of their journey and came in to see how Meaghan was.

"What do I need to do?" Trance asked softly.

"Just hold my hand and join with the me on the surface," Meaghan explained woozily. "Don't go too deep, or you'll feel it too. Just keep me from drifting away, and kind of keep an eye on my energy levels, I think this may take quite a bit."

"What about the nanobots?" Rommie asked, holding the injector.

"They're not going to be necessary," Trance answered, her eyes glazing over a bit. "She's going to do it herself."

They watched as in tiny increments, the wounds began to heal. While it was painfully slow to the observer, it still was considerably quicker than even the nano's could have repaired the damage.

&&&&&&&&

Selene summoned Eros and Psyche to Charlemagne's room. "Tend to him," she ordered, and left.

Eros struggled to keep his features impassive, but he was aghast at the damage the Nietzschean had taken. He began to help his wife cleanse the raw gashes carefully, when he thought he saw healing starting to take place. His first thought was to dismiss it, mortals simply did not heal that fast. But soon he was convinced that Charlemagne somehow really was healing himself, or being healed.

Charlemagne's eyes flicked open once. He smiled and said, "Meg," and lapsed back into unconsciousness.

Well, that explained that, thought Eros, but how his mother could be doing this when she didn't even know exactly where they were was beyond him. He tried to reach out to touch her mind, but found it fogged over and unreachable. He did wonder how Mother knew that her husband needed the healing, though.

&&&&&&&

About an hour into the process, Rommie checked the vitals readouts and said, "Her energy levels are dropping dangerously low, Trance. Can you pull her out of it so she can rest?"

Trance nodded, and sent her thoughts along to Meaghan. A few minutes later, Meaghan sluggishly opened her eyes.

"How are we doing?" she asked weakly.

"There's still quite a lot to do," Trance informed her. "But you're wearing down, you need to rest a while."

"Not rest," Meaghan declared. "Food. Lots of it. I can recharge a lot quicker that way."

"Are you sure?" Rommie asked. "I know that food can, to some extent make up for improper rest, but in extreme conditions such as this.., it would probably kill a human being."

"But I'm not a human being," Meaghan pointed out. "Even if I am wearing a human body. It still doesn't react quite the same."

So they brought her food, enough for three people under normal circumstances, and watched in awe as Meaghan neatly but ravenously put every bite away.

"Much better," the goddess said, stretching back out on the table. "Back to work now, Trance."

&&&&&&

Eros wondered a bit when he saw the healing abruptly halt, and considered whether he dared do anything himself. He had reluctantly concluded that he had better not, when Charlemagne's wounds started to mend again.

Charlemagne was beginning to show signs of coming around. Really awake, not the half-stupor he had been in when he had uttered his beloved's name.

Eros had been more than half afraid to move him before, but now that his step-father had begun to rouse on his own, he helped him to his feet where, with Eros' help he managed a half-staggering walk to fall face first on the bed. Psyche impassively began to clean the blood off the floor where Charlemagne had lain.

Eros scanned with his mind for any sign of Eos or Selene. Nothing. He decided to take a risk.

"Charlemagne, can you hear me?" he barely whispered in the Nietzschean's ear.

"Yes," came the murmured answer in the same nearly inaudible tones.

"I daren't say much," Eros warned, "I just wanted to let you know that Mother and.., and someone else broke the compulsion on me. And to ask if you know how you're managing to heal at such a supernatural rate."

"Am I?" Charlemagne muttered. "Yes, I suppose I must, the agony is almost bearable, now. But I have no idea how."

"Earlier, you came half awake for a moment and said, well, your name for Mother," the love god hurried on. "Do you think it's possible?"

"I no longer make flat statements about what is or isn't possible." Charlemagne started to roll over, then was painfully reminded why he was laying on his stomach and flopped back. "Not since I've been married to your mother. It must be her though," he added with a vague smile. "I can almost feel her presence with me."

Eros caught a stray thought from one of the Nietzschean's captors. "They're coming," he cautioned, and went back to his robot act.

"I told you, Selene, that if you damage him too badly he'll be of no use to us," Eos scolded. "We'll have to heal him."

"His insolence is beyond tolerating," the moon goddess ranted. "Maybe we should just give him up as a bad job."

"Nonsense," the goddess of dawn retorted. "You're just way too impatient. What's this?"

The two goddesses had reached the bed and saw that Charlemagne's mangled back was now half-healed. As one, they turned to Eros, who stood beside the bed with a vacant look on his face.

"This is impossible!" Selene's face was twisted in rage. She grabbed Charlemagne's shoulder roughly and shook him. "Tell us how you're doing this, Nietzschean."

"I'm not," he answered drowsily.

"You must be," Eos snapped. "This mindless dummy is certainly in no shape to help you, and Aphrodite doesn't know where you are."

"Can't help you," Charlemagne murmured, appearing to be nearly asleep, though in reality, he was feeling amazingly energized.

Selene stood for long moment's staring into Eros' eyes. "The compulsion is still in place," she told her sister. "He couldn't have done it."

A wave of warmth and love washed over Charlemagne, and before he could stop himself he uttered his wife's name again.

"Aphrodite!" Eos squeaked in a panic. "But how could she find us? And how can she heal him when she isn't even here?"

Selene looked thoughtful. "I've never heard the like, myself, but.., Tell me, pretty, is there anything, unusual about your relationship with your wife?"

Charlemagne chuckled softly. "All of it, none of it, take your pick."

Eos was puzzled. "What are you getting at, Selene?"

"Oh a little while back I heard some idle chatter about the two of them showing the light of love," Selene answered. "I've never seen it myself, but I have heard that it has some.., unusual effects."

"We did." The Nietzschean sounded rather smug. "When we said good-bye on the Andromeda. We shone with the light of love, my Meg and I."

"Maybe that is the connection," Selene mused. "We may have to think about removing to another location, sister."

"You said this place was secure," Eos whined. "You said that Aphrodite or whatever she wants to call herself now, could never find us here, even if she took the entire universe apart atom by atom. If she can find this place, where else is there for us to go?"

"I didn't say it would be easy," Selene snapped. "And we may have to keep moving, periodically. I don't think we're in any immediate danger yet, but if we do have to leave, I suggest leaving Eros and Psyche behind. Aphrodite is probably at least as attuned to her son as to her husband, if not more so."

"I don't fancy spending eternity running from Aphrodite," Eos muttered. "And if they did show the light of love, she will not rest until she finds him if it takes till the end of days."

"You worry too much." "You don't worry enough."

And still arguing, the goddesses vanished from sight.

&&&&&&&

A couple of hours later, Meaghan sighed, stretched and fell into a deep, but relatively, normal sleep. The flesh of her back was as smooth and unmarred as a baby's.

Trance was seated in a chair beside her, her hand still clasped in Meaghan's but half-asleep herself. The ship's avatar carefully unwound their fingers, and picked up Trance and put her to bed.

Bekka peeked in again. "How's it going, Rommie?"

"They're both worn out," Rommie said quietly. "But Meaghan is completely healed."

Bekka entered the rest of the way. She went over to where Meaghan lay, arms flung over the edge of the examining table, and gently brushed the hair out of her face. "Just what is it about her, Rommie, that makes you want to take care of her and see her happy?"

"Maybe because she reminds us just how important love really is," the android suggested.

&&&&&&&&

Charlemagne rolled over onto his now healed back and muttered, "Meg," once more with a happy smile on his face. And as he slept, he dreamt not of Eos and Selene, but of Meaghan.


	8. A New Direction

Meaghan stirred in her sleep. Rommie, who had been keeping watch, became instantly alert.

"Eros?" Meaghan murmured. Her eyelids flickered, but did not open.

The avatar considered trying to wake her fully, but not knowing whether or not it would do more harm than good, refrained.

Meaghan's lips moved, as if in conversation, but no more sound emerged from them. After a few minutes of this, the movements subsided, and she slipped once more back into sleep.

Eros was feeling very frustrated. He had been shocked and angered to learn that the damage Eos and Selene had done to Charlemagne had also carried over to his mother. Gods of love or not, he hoped she had something exceedingly painful planned by way of retribution. He also hoped that she would let him help. While he was now coherent, his mother was simply too worn out for him to guide her any closer to his present location. He also wished he dared go to Charlemagne's room and tell him the news. In the short time they had been acquainted, Eros had developed a certain affection for his Nietzschean step-father. But since he was still supposed to be under compulsion, he couldn't go anywhere or do anything unbidden, or the goddesses would know that the compulsion was broken, and like as not, they'd simply do it again. He didn't think he cared for the idea of being compelled by the two of them and having Mother and whoever her friend was breaking it, in an endless cycle. He glanced over at his wife. Psyche sat, immobile, patiently waiting for the next summons. He could have broken her compulsion as well, but much as he wanted to, he felt it was wiser and safer to wait until his mother arrived.

Seamus went into Charlemagne's office a little nervously. He felt like he was trespassing, even though he had been summoned there.

The viewer was blinking with an incoming message. Still feeling like a thief or vandal, about to be caught in the act at any moment, he switched the device on.

"Hello, Seamus." It was Meaghan, but a Meaghan like he had never seen her, she looked so tired and drawn..,

"What happened to you?" Harper blurted out.

"It's a long story," Meaghan said tiredly. "Part of the other long story I owe you. And I don't really have time to fill you in. I just wanted to see how you and the children are doing."

"We're all great," Harper assured her. "But they miss you and Charlemagne. You know, I always thought he was a kind of stand-offish so-and-so, but he must be one hell of a father. The only person the kids talk about more is you."

Meaghan smiled at him. "He's a wonderful father. And husband. It's just getting past a lot of the Nietzschean upbringing. Tamara seemed a little grumpy when I visited you, and that's not like her. Is she all right now?"

"Oh yeah," Seamus grinned. "Turns out that she was just cutting a tooth. It's past the painful stage now, and she's her usual sunny self. Hey, why didn't you come here like you did last time?"

"I haven't got the energy to spare right now," she explained. "I just had to expend a great deal of it. Believe me, that's the only thing that's keeping me from my babies." She suddenly giggled. "Listen to you talking about children like that, Seamus. I'm beginning to think you might make a good father yourself someday."

"Well," Harper mumbled, blushing. "I haven't been around kids too much, but I'm kind of enjoying it. And I've even been thinking I wouldn't mind raising a few of the little knee-biters myself. Someday."

"I have to go now, Seamus." Meaghan started getting a distant look on her face. "With luck, I'll be back shortly. With Charlemagne."

Harper was going to wish her good luck and tell her good-bye, but the connection winked out before he could.

Charlemagne stretched luxuriously, feeling remarkably well and alive. He hadn't a mark on him, he had slept well, and had had dreams so vivid that he could almost have believed that he had spent the night in Meg's arms. He was so comfortable, that he really didn't want to move just yet, but then it occurred to him that he had been sleeping in the bed. He had studiously avoided the bed, for obvious reasons, since his arrival here, wherever here was. He was about to get up, when suddenly, he was weighted down. He opened his eyes, and saw Selene straddling him.

"Hello, pretty, you're looking awfully fit and healthy," she purred. "Have you come to your senses yet?"

"I don't recall having lost them," he remarked glibly. "I would think it more to the point to ask if you had come to yours. Or haven't you ever seen Meg in a temper?"

He could have sworn he saw the moon goddess' fair skin grow even paler. "More than you, I daresay," she answered. "But some risks are worth taking."

"There are plenty of men who would be happy to be the consort of a goddess," he suggested. "Why not go find one of them?"

"Because I want one that is immortal," Selene wailed, tears shining on her stricken face. She rolled off of Charlemagne and sat on the bed beside him. "I don't want someone that is going to age and die before I've had time to turn around."

Charlemagne felt a pang of pity for her. "Is that what you asked Zeus for?" he questioned softly, sitting up himself. "An immortal lover? Because Meg didn't. She offered to give up her immortality, even her godhood, to be with me."

"She wanted to get.., old?" She said the last word as if it were profane.

"She wanted to be with me." The grin was manifesting itself again, but Charlemagne just couldn't seem to fight it off. "Truth to tell, I was a little in awe myself. But Meaghan said that she thought it was an 'equitable trade'."

"Charlemagne?" the goddess said in a small, pitiful little voice. "Will you please hold me? Just for a moment?"

Charlemagne could easily think of a dozen reasons why he shouldn't honor her request, and only one why he should, but that one reason seemed to outweigh all the rest. He suspected that Meaghan was rubbing off on him. He took Selene in his arms.

At first she just rested in his arms, her damp face resting against his shoulder. Then she snuggled up a little closer, her arms going around him. Her face tipped up toward his with her lips parted invitingly.

The Nietzschean was disgusted with himself, falling for such an obvious gambit. Using his pity to try to inveigle him into her arms, and more. And the worst part of it was that it had nearly worked. Firmly, but still gently, he took her by the shoulders and put her away from him.

"Nice try," he congratulated her. "You almost had me fooled." He got out of the bed, and went to the other side of the room.

Selene pouted. "Why do you have to ruin everything? Even if she does eventually find you, Aphrodite need never know."

"I would know," Charlemagne said. "Treachery and intrigue are part of a Nietzschean's make-up, but I couldn't betray Meg. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

The moon goddess bounced off the bed and stamped her foot. "What could Aphrodite have possibly done to inspire such loyalty from you? Conceited creature that she is. Goddess of love and beauty indeed! Goddess of vanity, more likely."

Charlemagne quirked an eyebrow at her. "Doesn't sound like Meg at all. Are you sure we're talking about the same person?"

Selene merely glared at him and disappeared.

"You're still awfully weak, Meaghan," Trance said worriedly. "Are you sure you ought to try it? Maybe you should rest a little longer."

"I'll rest after I have my family safe," Meaghan muttered. "Stop fretting, Trance. It's not like I'm going to die. I can't."

Trance held out her hand. "At least let me help." When Meaghan didn't respond, she added, "As drained as you are, you may not be able to accomplish anything useful by yourself. I can give you an extra boost, I've done it before."

"And I shouldn't have used you like that." Meaghan looked guilty. "It could have been dangerous for you. But all I could think about was Charlemagne."

The alien shrugged. "I've done dangerous things before," she admitted. "And often without nearly so worthwhile a reason. Let me help you get your family back, Meaghan. We all owe you."

Meaghan hugged her. "Everything I did for mortal kind, I did willingly. There is no debt." She paused to reflect a moment. "But you're part of my family too, and if you wish to assist me, I wouldn't feel right about denying you."

They clasped hands.

Eros sat up with a jolt. "Mother?" he whispered out loud, then confined his remarks to his thoughts.

Meaghan strode onto the bridge with a brisk and purposeful air. "Are you ready to leave, Bekka? I know where they are now."

Meaghan walked over to the star chart that the AI obligingly put on the screen. "Here," she said, touching a spot on the screen.

"Are you sure, Meaghan?" Bekka squinted at the chart, sure her friend was making a mistake. "There's nothing but empty space there."

"Isn't there?" Meaghan murmured mysteriously. "Please just get us there, Bekka. I think you may be in for a little surprise."

The pilot shrugged. "You're the navigator on this little jaunt. I'm just driving." She strapped herself in. "Ready to slip-stream."

Eros popped into Charlemagne's room unexpectedly.

"Aren't you taking a terrible risk doing this?" the Nietzschean asked his step-son. "I thought you weren't supposed to come here unless summoned."

"I just thought you might like to know," Eros whispered conspiratorially. "If you can manage to hold them off for a few more days, it will all be over. Mother is on her way." He winked out of sight.


	9. Only Stand and Wait

"Mine!" "Is not! Mine!"

Harper went to break up the incipient fight between William and Leander. The two oldest boys had been getting increasingly combative and territorial. Seamus couldn't keep them apart, they were practically inseparable, but he couldn't keep them from fighting either. He shook his head as he pulled the tussling twosome apart. He had never seen any of these children misbehave so badly. He began to wonder if they were just missing Charlemagne and Meaghan, or if the presence of the goddess of love exerted a calming influence on the fractious children. Maybe he'd better re-think the whole fatherhood thing through.., again. There certainly weren't any goddesses lining up to marry Seamus Zelazny Harper.

&&&&&&&

Charlemagne was feeling fidgety. He had been able to take his confinement with a certain amount of stoicism before, but now that he knew that Meg was on her way, the adrenalin pulsed through his veins and he felt very much in need of some sort of activity to help work off the tension. And not the sort of activity that Eos and Selene had in mind. That could most definitely wait till he was reunited with Meaghan.

Eros and Psyche appeared with his meal, and Charlemagne paid a great deal of attention to his step-son, trying to see if he could have detected the absence of the compulsion if he hadn't already known. He couldn't. The love god's act was absolutely perfect, or if not, as near to it as made no odds.

Once he had finished eating, with the pair of immortals patiently waiting to clear up after him, he remarked, "Is there any chance I could get cleaned up? The bathing facilities here are so Spartan that I can't even find them, and while I don't mind offending my gracious hostesses, I'm beginning to offend myself."

While Eros cleared the table, Psyche fetched a basin of water, soap and cloth. She began washing Charlemagne.

"Here now!" Charlemagne attempted to get the cloth away from her. "I'm entirely capable of bathing myself. I've been doing it for a few years now. Meg says that someday I may even be housebroken." He didn't know why he felt compelled to joke, in the dead silence it was like talking to himself.

Eros fought back a grin. If Charlemagne didn't stop that nonsense, he would certainly give himself away. Psyche still had the washcloth in a death-grip, so he carefully unwound her fingers from it and handed it to the Nietzschean.

"Thank you." Charlemagne felt his dignity had suffered more than enough in the last few days, and having his step-son's wife wash him like a baby was most assuredly stepping over the line. "If clean clothes could be arranged also, that would be much appreciated." He started to peel off his trousers when he realized that Psyche was still blankly staring. He sighed heavily. "Would you mind turning your back, my dear?" he suggested.

&&&&&&

The Andromeda came to a halt in the empty space that Meaghan had indicated on the star chart.

"See, Meaghan?" Bekka observed. "Nothing here but empty space. I don't know where Charlemagne is, but he's not here."

"We have to wait a bit," Meaghan said. Her eyes got distant and her lips moved silently for a moment. "Oh drat! I never was any good with figures. Andromeda, when will the moons in that last solar system we passed eclipse?"

"37 hours 4 minutes and 16 seconds," the AI answered.

"Thank you, dear," Meaghan said absently. "That's how long we have to wait, Bekka. Till those two moons eclipse each other."

Bekka shrugged. She had no idea of what Meaghan was talking about. "You're running the show, Meaghan," she said. "Like I said, I'm just here to drive."

"And no one does it better," Meaghan remarked. "Just be a little patient, Bekka. Believe it or not, I really do know what I'm doing."

&&&&&&&&

Harper had finally lost patience with William and Leander and had stood them in opposing corners. Richard was also getting exceedingly grumpy, and so far, only the two pretty little girls had caused him no trouble. He suspected that it was only a matter of time before they joined the wild animal act.

&&&&&&&&

Bathed and properly dressed, fed and healed, Charlemagne felt better than he had in days. If all was not quite right with his world, it would be shortly, when Meaghan arrived. Since he was in a relatively good mood, he began expecting the next onslaught against his virtue. It had been several hours, and given the extremes the two goddesses had gone to, he didn't honestly believe that they'd give in completely just yet.

Almost as if on cue, Eos appeared. "You look very nice, Charlemagne," she trilled. She closed the distance between them until she was almost standing on his feet. "You smell nice, too."

"Thank you," Charlemagne responded formally. He couldn't back away from her, because he was leaning against the table. He also didn't want to show any apprehension to her either. But the single-mindedness of the two goddesses was beginning to wear on him. If he ever had been attracted to either or both of them, their manner would have completely eradicated that attraction.

The goddess of dawn pouted, and that was starting to wear thin, too. Charlemagne was counting his blessings more and more each day that he had Meaghan.

Eos made as if to twine her arms around his neck, but Charlemagne caught her hands and held them away from him. He had reached the point where he was so repulsed by them that he didn't want them to touch him anywhere. Ever.

She moved as if to knee him in the groin, but he shifted so she couldn't, then shoved her away from him.

"Don't you think you'd be defeating your own purposes if you did that?" he suggested mildly. "I thought you were trying to seduce me."

She shrugged. "You won't play anyway. Besides, you'd heal. Eventually."

"Hardly an effective method of foreplay, though," he pointed out. "If this is an example of your courting techniques, it's no wonder the pair of you are desperate for a man."

She went to slap him, but he was ready for her this time, and blocked the blow. "This is becoming exceedingly boring," he drawled. "Can't you broaden your repertoire?"

Eos glared at him a moment, then launched herself at him. And landed on the table as he neatly side-stepped her. "Stupid, stubborn, Nietzschean," she muttered and disappeared.

Charlemagne grinned. That had almost been fun.

&&&&&&&&

Seamus was almost ready to pull his hair out by the roots. Richard had just gone up to Bekka and shoved her over for no apparent reason. Like her namesake, Bekka was not about to take it lying down. The toddler flung herself on her brother and a scuffle ensued until Harper was able to separate them.

"What has gotten into you guys?" Harper demanded. "I hope you all know that you're completely putting me off ever becoming a father."

"Don't be so hasty, young man." Seamus hadn't even noticed the old geezer enter, had never seen him before, and had no idea who he was. "In the long run, the joys outweigh the sorrows."

"Who the.., heck are you?" Harper demanded. "And how did you get in here? Charlemagne has enough security here for a mint."

"Why I'm their grandfather," the old man claimed. "Come here and meet your granddad, children."

"Wait a minute," Seamus protested. "I don't want to be petty or anything here, but these kids are in my charge, so I'd like a little verification of your credentials, if you don't mind."

The old man just stared at him for a moment, stroking his snowy beard. Then, he held out one hand in front of him. An orb of pure electricity formed in his open palm. He let it shimmer and dazzle Harper for a moment, then negligently tossed it over his shoulder, where it disappeared.

"Oh, boy." It was all getting to be too much for him. Seamus sat down. "You're Meaghan's father, aren't you?"

"Good guess." Zeus sat down beside him. "Am I now allowed to get acquainted with my grandchildren?"

&&&&&&&&&

"How much time left?" Bekka asked Rommie.

"15 hours, 22 minutes and 12 seconds," the avatar said.


	10. Marking Time

The children were enthralled by the elderly gent. He told stories even better than Seamus did. Like Meaghan, he made no distinction between her children and Elsbeth's. And like Charlemagne, he was absolutely captivated by the little girls. As he regaled them with yet another tale, he would periodically twine fine red curls around his fingers and watch them spring free, seemingly fascinated by the process.

Harper felt more than a little uncomfortable. True, he had met gods before, and was even friends with one. But he had known Meaghan as Meaghan before he knew she was really Aphrodite. The war god he had mostly seen from a bit of a distance, and hadn't really interacted with at all. But now the father of both gods was sitting here next to him telling myths, (or were they myths?) to the children he was tending. He started fidgeting and squirming worse than the children.

"Calm down, Mr. Harper." Seamus started, he'd never gotten around to introducing himself. "I'm just here to visit my daughter and her family. I'm especially anxious to see the son-in-law that she was ready to give up everything for."

"They're not here," Seamus muttered.

"I'm quite aware of that," the father of the gods observed. "I even know where they are and what they're doing. But given some of the attitudes that my daughter has picked up of late, I thought it more prudent to be already established here when she returned."

"You know?" Harper blurted out. "Then why aren't you helping them?"

"Aphrodite is handling things well enough on her own," the old man remarked blandly. "I suspect that at this point she might even resent my interference." He cocked his head to one side, smiled impishly, then went back to the story he was telling.

&&&&&&&

Meaghan was in her room, actually the one that had been Charlemagne's at the time of their meeting, pacing, and, well, just pacing. Frantically. She had counseled patience to all and sundry involved in the rescue effort, but for herself, the war of nerves was taking its toll on her. She wanted it over and done with. She wanted her husband back in her arms. And she wanted to exact a little revenge on the goddesses who had had the unmitigated temerity to abscond with her husband. "Time, Andromeda?" she demanded of the unseen AI.

"Five minutes since the last time you asked." The hologram appeared and wavered as Meaghan paced right through it. "Meaghan, wearing a rut in the deck isn't going to help, you or Charlemagne. Why don't you find something constructive to do to occupy your time?"

"Such as?" the goddess snapped out the question, then immediately relented taking out her temper on an innocent bystander. "I'm sorry, Andromeda. I'm just a little tense."

The AI seemed to consider for a moment. "Since we aren't going anywhere for a while, Bekka has nothing to do. Why not work out with her? She's already in the gym."

Despite everything, a grin tugged at the corners of Meaghan's mouth. "Just like old times?" she prompted.

"Just like old times," the hologram agreed.

&&&&&&&&

Charlemagne was pacing. He wished he knew what was holding Meaghan up. He knew he was unaware of all the ins and outs of the current situation, but he was dying to see Meg. And get out of here. And cuddle and play with his children. But the waiting was driving him insane.

"Bored, pretty boy?" It was Eos again. He sighed. Would they never tire of their games?

"I am now." Charlemagne made a show of ignoring her, but kept his attention carefully on her. No more silly mistakes like the one that had gotten his back laid open.

Eos swayed towards him, moving like a willow in the wind. "Why so stubborn still, lover? Do you really believe that Aphrodite will be able to find you?"

"I know she will." Half-truth at worst. Meaghan already knew where he was. But when was she going to get here?

She twined a fair lock of hair around one finger, attempting to look alluring and innocent. As far as Charlemagne was concerned she could have saved herself the effort. Hadn't he gotten he message across that he simply wasn't interested?

The pout began manifesting itself again. "What has Aphrodite got that we haven't?"

"Me, for one thing." He didn't even fight the grin this time. "Have you ever considered that in the course of all that time, she has changed? Her beauty goes far deeper than her face and figure." The grin spread. "Not that I have any complaint with those, either."

Clouds drifted across the face of dawn. "Are you saying that we are immature? How dare you?"

Charlemagne shrugged. "Put your own construction on things, I've no doubt you will anyway. But know this. I am absolutely not in the slightest bit attracted to either you or your sister, and I never will be."

"Never is a very long time, Charlemagne," Eos pointed out. "We've been around long enough to know how to deal with it. You, I suspect, are not nearly so patient." She flickered and changed into the semblance of Meaghan again. "I may not be your wife, yet. But I think ere long you will be willing enough to accept a substitute."

He found the impersonation a profanation. "Stop that. You are not Meg. You can never be Meg. I will never accept you as Meg. How many times do you need to be told something before it begins to sink in?"

Her visage returned to its normal appearance. "I could set you free, Charlemagne. All I ask is that you lay with me once. Just one time. Is that so high a price to pay?"

He pretended to consider her offer. "And just what assurance do I have that you will keep your word?"

Her eyes lit up as she perceived him to be weakening. "The word of a goddess, lover. If you like, we could seal the bargain with a kiss."

Charlemagne couldn't keep the revulsion from showing on his features. "You just never do stop trying, do you?" He crossed the room to the bed, flung himself down on it and crossed his arms and ankles. "I don't imagine I could really stop you if you were as determined as you say you are. So take what you want. Just don't expect me to cooperate. Or to enjoy it." He was taking a risk, and he knew it, but maybe, just maybe, if he offended her enough, she would finally take the hint.

She undulated towards him. "You have entirely the wrong attitude, Charlemagne. I could make it very enjoyable for you." She bent down as if to kiss him.

He yawned in her face.

Eos' mouth opened and shut several times, as though she wanted to say something, curse him, perhaps, but couldn't think of anything sufficiently denigrating. He blinked, and she was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&

Harper had had a bit of difficulty persuading the children to go to bed, and finally only succeeded by promising that their new-found grandfather would still be there when they woke. At long last they were all tucked in and between one breath and the next, the little eyelids fluttered shut and they dropped off to sleep.

He made his way back to the salon where the old man seemed to be drowsing on the couch. Seamus started to go back the way he came, not wanting to disturb him, when the codger said, "Stay, please, Mr. Harper. I think we both might benefit from a chat without the presence of the children."

Harper warily took a seat opposite the god. "Okay, I don't suppose that you'd care to fill me in on things, would you? Meaghan couldn't, or wouldn't. I guess they don't want to talk about that stuff in front of the kids."

Zeus shrugged. "There's really not much to tell. A couple of goddesses who wanted immortal lovers but didn't know how to phrase the request properly, and didn't particularly deserve the gift anyway, became jealous when they saw that I had given Aphrodite's husband immortality and eternal youth. So they decided to steal him." He chuckled. "They don't seem to be having much luck with their acquisition though. My son-in-law seems to be quite a stubborn man."

"Show me a Nietzschean who isn't." Harper relaxed. "What made them think they could get away with it? Surely they must have realized that Meaghan would come after him."

"They may be goddesses," Zeus explained. "But intelligence is not a pre-requisite for godhood. They created a hidey-hole out of space and time and thought themselves secure." He paused for a moment. "I'm sure my daughter will fill in everything when she returns. Tell me, young man, does this Nietzschean truly make my daughter happy?"

"She.., she.., lights up when he's around," Harper struggled for just the right words. "And I'm not talking about that light of love thing, impressive as it was. It's more like an inner glow that burns so bright that it shows all the way through her."

"You share the eloquence of your ancestors when you have a mind to," the old man remarked. "I knew about the light of love, my son told me." He sighed. "I'm afraid I never was much good as a father, but in my fashion, I do care about my children. And though a parent should never admit to partiality, Aphrodite was always my favorite. The only thing that kept me from granting her request from the onset was that I had to make sure that she really knew what she was asking for. That she really desired it with all her heart."

Harper was feeling an acute attack of sentimentality come on, but Meaghan often had that effect on people. "I know I'm not anybody, but I think you did the right thing. And seeing them together, well, they just look like they belong with each other."

The old man nodded. "I can hardly wait till they arrive. Seeing things from afar is a poor substitute for direct observation. But you look fatigued, Mr. Harper. Why don't we call it a night?"

Seamus quit trying to suppress his yawns. The kids had taken a lot out of him today. "Yeah, I am kinda beat. Good-night."

&&&&&&&&

"How much time left, Andromeda?" Meaghan asked for the umpteenth time.

"1 hour, 20 minutes and 17 seconds," the AI answered.


	11. Lovers Meeting

Eros heard his mother's voice as distinctly as if she were standing right next to him. He roused Psyche and broke the compulsion. Filling her in on things would have to wait. Mother would be here soon. Throwing caution to the winds, he took his wife to Charlemagne's room.

His step-father was seated at the table, with his head down on his arms, sleeping. But before Eros could approach him, he was instantly awake and fully alert.

"What's going on?" Charlemagne asked without preamble.

"Mother's on her way," the young god explained. "She'll be here within minutes. I thought we could dispense with some of our precautions now."

Charlemagne stood so abruptly that he knocked his chair over. He left it where it lay, unnoticing, uncaring. "Meg is almost here?" He ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Meg?" He didn't even realize that tears of relief were streaming down his face. "How soon?"

"Will now do, beloved?" a familiar voice inquired from behind him.

"Meg!" Charlemagne whirled around and caught his wife in his arms, his momentum spinning them around a time or two until they came to a stop. They kissed, and the entire room was illuminated with the light of love.

"What is this?" a peevish voice demanded from across the room. As Charlemagne and Meaghan reluctantly broke apart, the light died down to reveal Eos and Selene.

"Well now." Meaghan's voice became more menacing than he had ever heard it. She gently shoved him over beside her son and his wife and advanced on the two goddesses.

"Aphrodite!" Eos squeaked. "We meant no harm. Surely you can understand us wanting a truly immortal lover."

"Oh, I can," Meaghan answered in the same tones. "I can even understand you wanting my husband. What I cannot forgive is that you actually took him." Her customary dress became her workout gear in between one step and the next. Suddenly, when she was within a couple of meters of her husband's abductors, a glowing, translucent dome materialized around the three goddesses.

"What are you doing, Aphrodite?" Selene demanded. "You've won, you have your husband back, what else is there?"

"Take what you want and pay for it," Meaghan quoted in dulcet tones. "You took what you wanted, now it's time to pay for it."

"Do you know what she's up to?" Eros asked in a loud whisper. "I don't think I've ever seen Mother quite this angry."

"I rather think," Charlemagne observed. "That your mother is planning to deliver some physical chastisement to that pair. Good enough for them, too." Then, a look of concern crossed his features. "Do you think she'll be able to handle the both of them?"

The god's eyes were riveted on the dome and its occupants. "They're relatively minor gods, not much in the way of power. Certainly nothing like mother."

Charlemagne made an impatient gesture. "I'm referring to fighting skills. Meaghan isn't too bad, but she isn't all that good, either, even with all the training I've given her."

"You really meant physical chastisement, didn't you?" Eros muttered. "They're gods, Charlemagne, they've never had any reason to learn how to fight." His eyes widened. "You taught my mother how to fight?"

"Bekka Valentine started training her," the Nietzschean explained. "I picked up where she left off." He broke off as the altercation started inside the dome.

Meaghan was nearly a blur as she delivered kicks and blows to the cowering goddesses. They tried to evade her, but the dome, whatever it was, left very little space to run to. Outside the dome, they could clearly hear the smack of the blows landing, and the occasional crack of a breaking bone.

Eos and Selene were now unable to even try to dodge the blows, and yet, Meaghan did not relent. She seemed like another person, one that was causing Charlemagne some concern, lest this new persona replace his wife. He went up to the dome and pressed against it, but it was as solid as a stone.

"Meg!" he shouted. She didn't even seem to hear him.

"Meaghan, stop it!" he ordered/pleaded. This vengeful god was not his Meg, and he didn't like it one bit.

Meaghan halted in her attack, and turned to gaze on her husband with an alien look in her eyes. Then, her expression, softened, the dome disappeared, and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

Charlemagne held her tightly, stroking her hair, and murmuring soothing words in her ear. When the tension began to slacken, and her trembling and tears subsided, he lifted her face in his hands and began kissing away the tears. "Hush Meg," he crooned softly. "It's all over now."

Eros and Psyche came over to stand beside them. "Mother?" the love god began tentatively. "The window will be closing soon. We really ought to leave."

"Come with us," Charlemagne suggested. "You can meet the rest of the family and spend some time with your mother."

"I don't know..," the young god looked from his mother to his wife.

"I do," Meaghan said, sounding like her old self. "But let's get out of here first." She faced her son and held out her arms, and he did likewise, then they pulled Charlemagne and Psyche into their embrace and disappeared, leaving Eos and Selene where they lay.

&&&&&&&

"The eclipse is nearly over," Rommie observed. "I surmise that when it is, the window will close." In the viewer, they watched the wavering distortion in space that was the portal to the goddesses hidey-hole. The distortion began to shrink, diminishing in equal increments with the final stages of the eclipse.

Bekka said nothing, but began nervously nibbling on a fingernail.

The portal had nearly collapsed to nothing, when four figures appeared on the bridge.

"Hello Bekka, we're back," Meaghan said unnecessarily. She turned to the avatar. "Rommie, are those moons or their planet inhabited? I'm not really attuned to all the sorts of life forms there are, and I don't want to make any mistakes."

"It's a completely dead system," the android answered.

"Good," the love goddess remarked. The portal snapped shut, and then the planet and its two moons shattered into atoms. The shock wave rocked the ship. "Oops, sorry about that. But I was in a bit of a hurry. I wanted to make sure those two stay where they can do no more harm."

"They're trapped inside there?" Charlemagne asked.

"For all eternity," Eros remarked. "Good enough for them, too." He grinned at the Nietzschean.

"Meaghan, who are these people?" Bekka looked perplexed.

"My son Eros, and his wife, Psyche," Meaghan explained, remembering she hadn't told Bekka about them. "They were there with Charlemagne all the time." She gazed at the couple for a long moment, then went and put her arms around a startled Psyche.

Eros stood there grinning. "I knew you'd come around eventually, Mother."

"High time I did, too," Meaghan said ruefully. She kissed her daughter-in-law's cheek. "Can you ever forgive me, child?"

"Of course I can." Psyche returned the hug.

Dylan entered the bridge. "Everybody back safe and sound, I see," he observed. "Would you like a lift home, or are you going to..,"

"We'll take the mortal way, I think," Meaghan interrupted. "I'm not sure I feel up to the other way just now." Her knees began to buckle, and Charlemagne caught her up in his arms before she collapsed completely.

Eros went over and kissed her forehead. "You overextended yourself, Mother. You should have let me help."

"I probably should have at that," she admitted, resting her head against her husband's shoulder. "But as long as it's been, I look at you and still see a little boy."

"Some things appear to be a universal constant," Charlemagne remarked to his step-son. "My mother is the same way with me."

The AI appeared on the screen. "Do you wish to contact Harper to let him know we're on our way?"

"Yes, please," Meaghan said. Then seeing Charlemagne's puzzled expression, she explained, "Seamus has been staying with the children, love."

The Nietzschean's expression became positively horrified.

&&&&&&&&&

Harper looked around him. The current resident god was napping on the sofa with the twins nestled in his arms and likewise asleep. The three boys were chasing each other around the garden, rowdy and energetic, but as well behaved as one could expect of children their ages. A soft-footed servant tip-toed in and motioned to him.

"Mr. Harper," he said in a loud whisper. "There is a call for you in his grace's office."

Once again Seamus intruded on Charlemagne's domain. When he switched the screen on, he saw Charlemagne himself, with Meaghan cradled in his arms like a baby.

"Is everyone all right?" Harper burst out. The last two times he'd seen Meaghan she hadn't looked good. He didn't know much about gods, evidently. He didn't realize that they could get tired.

"We're fine, Seamus." Meaghan conjured up a weak smile.

"Good to see you Mr. Harper," Charlemagne greeted him. "How are the children?"

"Fine, really great," Harper stammered. He really wanted to tell them about the unexpected visitor, but wasn't sure which god it would be safer to have mad at him. "The twins are taking a nap, and the boys are out in the garden playing tag."

Charlemagne smiled. It was a warm, sunny smile the like of which Seamus had never seen on a Nietzschean's face before. "Glad to see you're doing so well. I'm afraid we're going to be a couple of more days getting home, though. As you can see, Meg is far too worn out to do it the other way."

"Just glad to see you're both okay," Harper remarked. "We can hold out a while longer. But the kids will be glad to see you guys, they've really missed you."

"We've missed them," Charlemagne and Meaghan chorused in unison. They exchanged a loving look. "Thank you for watching them Mr. Harper," Charlemagne added. "We'll be back soon."

&&&&&&&&&&

Charlemagne had taken Meaghan to their room, to rest, so he said, though there were a few skeptical looks passed around at that. Eros and Psyche had stood silently by, looking and feeling out of place. Bekka was too busy piloting to notice, and even Dylan had disappeared elsewhere.

The ship's avatar approached them. "I'm Rommie," she introduced herself. "Would the two of you like me to show you to your quarters now, or perhaps you'd like a tour of the ship?"

God and wife exchanged glances. "What we'd really like," Eros began, "is to meet whoever has been helping Mother here. If you know who that is."

"That would be Trance," Rommie replied. She paused a moment as she conferred with the AI. "She's in hydroponics now. This way, please."

&&&&&&&

Trance had sensed the moment that the party of immortals had come aboard, but had kept to herself. Time enough for everything, now. Besides, she was busy with encouraging some of Meaghan's favorite white roses to bloom, as a gift to the goddess.

Rommie led the two immortals into the midst of the greenery until they found Trance.

Trance turned and looked up. "Hello, Eros."

&&&&&&&&

Charlemagne had fully intended to put his wife to bed so she could rest, but she had other ideas. And the Nietzschean's protests were half-hearted at best. When Meaghan pulled him down to kiss him passionately, he stopped resisting and cooperated in a way that would have made Eos and Selene positively green with envy.


	12. Friends and Family

Harper went thoughtfully back into the salon. He looked down at the sleeping trio and smiled to see that both little girls had a death-grip on the old man's beard. Zeus opened one eye and attempted to lift his head. He winced as the movement produced a tug on his whiskers. Very carefully, he untwined the little fingers, and without disturbing the twins managed to rise from his seat. He motioned to Seamus, and they moved over to the window, where they could still see the sleeping toddlers, and also glance outside.

A quick look without brought a smile to both faces as they saw a harassed nursery maid trying to persuade the boys to stay out of the lily pond.

"Thank you for not giving me away," the father of gods said softly. "But I really wouldn't have hurled a thunder-bolt at you if you had."

Harper grinned a little uncomfortably. "A guy can't be too careful." A thought occurred to him. "How do you know all this? I mean, I know you're a god and all, but I was beginning to get the impression that there were limits."

Zeus shrugged. "I do like to keep track of my family."

&&&&&&&

Charlemagne cuddled Meaghan close. "You should really rest now, my darling." He kissed her and brushed her hair back from her face. "You've had a very busy week, my love."

"I'll rest," she promised. "But I'm not sleepy tired. Stay and talk to me?"

"My pleasure," he assured her. "Are you up to answering a few questions, Meg?"

"Anything you like, love." She began idly tracing designs on his bare chest with her fingers.

Charlemagne caught the hand and kissed it. "Stop trying to distract me. And resting does not mean making love again." He paused to kiss her properly. "How did you heal me, Meg?"

"I didn't know I was," she admitted. "I didn't think I could. I was healing myself."

He frowned. "What do you mean, healing yourself? What happened to you, love?"

She snuggled against him. "Does it really matter? Suffice it to say that I needed some healing and it spilled over to you."

"No, it does not suffice," Charlemagne said sternly. He tipped her face up to look in her eyes. "And yes, it does really matter. I want to know what was wrong with you, Meg. And don't even bother trying to lie to me. You're such a terrible liar the children could probably see right through you." When she didn't answer immediately, he added, "I love you with my entire being, Meg. Don't you think I have a right to know?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "And you're right, you are entitled to know. I just didn't want to distress you after what you've been through."

"You still haven't answered the question yet, love," he reminded her gently.

"Everything that happened to you," she muttered, directing her gaze away from his eyes. "Every terrible, painful thing they did to you happened to me too."

"What?" Charlemagne was horrified. "You felt it all too, Meg?"

"Every bit of it," she confessed. She reached up to stroke his cheek gently. "Why do you think I was so angry with them? Why I was nearly insane with rage? It was because of the pain they caused you."

"Can we go back?" Charlemagne asked grimly. "I think I have a few comments I'd like to add to the little discussion you had with them."

"No, love," she answered, stretching up to kiss him. "No one can get in or out of there ever again. It's sealed for all time."

"I wish I had known," he said. He thought a moment, and reconsidered. "Maybe it's just as well I didn't know. I might have given in to them just to spare you."

"I wouldn't have liked that at all," his wife told him. "But I would have understood. Because I would do anything to keep you from harm, my beloved."

Despite her assurances that she was not sleepy, her eyelids were starting to waver. "And I would rather go through hell and back than betray you, my goddess," Charlemagne murmured as she fell asleep in his arms.

&&&&&&&&

Several hours later Charlemagne crept out of their room. Meaghan was still sleeping soundly, but he was fully rested, and didn't want to disturb her. "Andromeda?"

"Yes, Charlemagne?" The hologram appeared before him.

"If Meg wakes up while I'm out of the room, could you please inform me?" he requested.

"Certainly." The AI didn't wink out as he expected. "Is there anyone you wish to see? I can direct you."

"I was thinking of paying my respects to the captain," the Nietzschean answered.

"He and Bekka are currently on the bridge," the AI informed him, and then the hologram did disappear.

&&&&&&&

Meaghan slept the whole of the trip back home, and only the combined assurances of Trance and Eros kept Charlemagne and indeed the whole crew from a mass anxiety attack. But when they finally arrived, she woke rested and refreshed and completely back to normal.

&&&&&&&&

The Eureka Maru was practically full up. Besides Bekka to pilot, plus the four passengers for the ducal palace, the rest of the command crew of the Andromeda was along too. Charlemagne had insisted, by way of thanks, and had added that it was something of a family reunion and since his wife considered them family.., He hadn't had to say more, and since the galaxy seemed to be running smoothly, Dylan had given his consent.

Of course, no one realized just how much of a family reunion it was going to be.

&&&&&&&&

Harper was a nervous wreck as he herded the children out to greet their parents. He hadn't seen Zeus all day, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

As soon as the little ones caught sight of Charlemagne and Meaghan, they picked up speed until their little legs were pumping as fast as they could. Everyone gave the Nietzschean and his goddess some space while they greeted their children. Harper was welcomed back by his crewmates, but he seemed a bit distracted, looking around anxiously.

"Something up, Harper?" Bekka inquired. "You seem awfully tense. Or is it just the aftereffects of all that babysitting?"

"No, no, the babysitting was actually.., not so bad," he admitted. "But there was something else going on." He stopped, not knowing how or if he should say anything else.

"Such as?" Trance prompted.

"Well, such as," Harper broke off as he spotted an imposing figure striding towards them. "Like him."

"And just who is that?" Dylan asked.

"Grandfather," Eros said, from the back of the group. "What's he doing here?"

"He said he wanted to meet the family," Harper explained. "Do you think I was going to try to throw him out?"

"The father of the gods has been here and you didn't tell anyone?" Rommie demanded.

"Well, geez, Rom, would you want to take a chance of ticking him off?" Harper shot back. "I've been walking on eggshells here."

"Point taken," the android conceded.

Eros and Psyche had gone over to the little family group. Eros nudged his mother's shoulder and gestured to the old man.

Meaghan stood up and Charlemagne followed suit. The children, suddenly deprived of parental attention, looked to see what had usurped it. Spying the bearded figure, they launched themselves at him. "Grandad!"

Charlemagne looked at his wife questioningly. "I'm afraid so, love," Meaghan mumbled, looking like she was torn between several emotions at once. "I guess it's time for you to meet your father-in-law."

&&&&&&&&

Once everyone had gotten over the shock, a party atmosphere held sway. Early on, everyone was mostly playing with the children and carefully avoiding subjects that the Bolivar's didn't want discussed within the hearing of little ears. But once the children had been tucked in for the night, with protests, the entire group gathered together and caught each other up on the last eventful few days.

"Wait a minute." Harper was laughing so hard he nearly choked on his drink. "Meaghan kicked the crap out of two other goddesses? Our Meaghan?"

"My Meaghan," Charlemagne murmured, his arms wrapped possessively around his wife. Since their return, the two had been in almost constant physical contact. And if they weren't, they were with one of their brood.

"She certainly did," Eros answered Harpers question. "She was greedy about it too, didn't let anyone else in to help. And I, for one would have been happy to oblige."

"So would I," Charlemagne declared. "Especially if I had known that everything they did to me, Meg felt also." He kissed the top of her head.

Meaghan looked over at Bekka and they rolled their eyes, and in unison said, "Men!" followed up by a mutual giggle.

"What exactly were you doing there, my boy?" Zeus asked Eros.

"I heard Eos and Selene discussing their plan just before they left," the youngest god of the group replied. "I didn't have time to tell anyone, but I thought maybe I could help out a bit. Not that I was able to do much."

"And just who guided your mother to where Charlemagne was?" Trance asked.

"That's right, dear," Meaghan said. "I'd probably still be looking if you hadn't been there. And I thank you with all my heart."

"Hey, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time," Bekka broke in before things could get too mushy. "I know why you came here the first time, and I would have thought, no offense Charlemagne, that a husband and family would kind of be a hindrance."

Meaghan laughed and snuggled into her husband's shoulder. "Believe me, Bekka, love and most definitely marriage were not on my itinerary."

"So what happened?" Bekka pressed on. "Couldn't you just have, you know, made him not fall in love with you? Or doesn't it work that way?"

"It can," the goddess answered calmly. "But it didn't. I tried to put a binding on him, so that he wouldn't feel anything for me but the friendship you all showed me. But it wouldn't work." She looked up at her husband and smiled fondly. "Stubborn Nietzschean."

Charlemagne couldn't resist the implicit invitation and kissed her. "Any regrets, Meg?"

"None at all."

&&&&&&&

The party had broken up, and almost everybody had turned in. Bekka and Dylan were getting a breath of air out in the garden before they too, called it a night. Suddenly, a bright light lit up one of the upper rooms.

"What is that?" Dylan started.

"Check the color," his first officer suggested. "It's that light of love thing, again." She glanced up. "It's a lot brighter than it was the last time I saw it, though."

Dylan smiled and said, "Maybe because they're not just kissing this time?"

"Oh." Bekka grinned. "Fifty guilders says she gets pregnant again."

&&&&&&&&

"Charlemagne?"

"What is it, love?"

"It's another boy."

&&&&&&&

As soon kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words. William Shakespeare


End file.
